Reencuentros familiares
by Habamaki
Summary: A veces tienes que afrontar todos tus miedos como si fuesen uno, a veces tus miedos pueden ser tus mayores alegrías.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
** **Posible Ooc / Medio AU  
Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Reencuentros familiares**

* * *

Había estado desconforme desde el momento en que su padre lo lanzó fuera de la nave por el capricho de querer volverlo más fuerte de lo fuerte que era; suponía que su madre se oponía a la decisión pero no es como si concretara todo lo que decía pues estaba aferrada a las estúpidas, y divertidas, ideas que tenía aquel viejo loco.

Solo sabía que estaba en una región central del planeta Jakadi 412, y se enteró de casualidad al ver las coordenadas en la pantalla de control de la nave. Le habían lanzado junto a una mochila y su sombrilla por si había una desventaja con el sol de aquel lugar. Quería estar en su cama, comiendo pollo frito mientras escuchaba como todos trataban de mantener la compostura y trataban de no hacer un motín en contra de su capitán por las cosas que tenía planeado hacer en un futuro cercano.

Miró a todas partes, tratando de olvidar su añoranza, y veía como todo era desértico, pero no hacía tanto calor como se lo esperaba, por lo que comenzó a caminar mientras vendaba sus brazos y rostro para no sufrir de insolación como solía hacerlo, después de todo habían pocos Yatos en la actualidad que fuesen tan puros como lo era él y según su tío debía cuidar la raza, aunque su mami siempre opinaba cuan mierdosa era esa posición en la vida.

Habían un montón de razas alienígenas allí, desde humanos hasta Amantos tipo perro, inclusive distinguió a un par de Dakkinis que trataban de ligar con una chica bastante guapa de cabellos azulados y piel rosa, pero más que esto le llamó la atención un ajetreo que estaba a unos metros más allá.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre amarilla, y se podía ver a una legión de soldados de alguna raza inferior luchar contra alguien que los aniquilaba brutalmente. Sentía ganas de correr hacía allá para jugar un poco contra aquel personaje pero su lado racional se decía que no debía hacer nada estúpido.

Era como si frente a ti estuviese un graaaaan botón rojo que dijese: ¡PELIGRO! No tocar.

La tentación irresistible que se apoderaba de su cuerpo le hacía salivar, pero aquellas trabas morales que le ponía siempre su madre se fueron a la basura en cuanto se echó a correr tras ese montículo de cadáveres. Pero tan rápido llegó ya la masacre había acabado.

Quien había "jugando" con los idiotas allí presentes no era más que un solo Yato veterano, lo supuso por las ropas anticuadas que usaba y la sombrilla verde que estaba en su mano.

— Oye, yo también quería ayudar —comentó un poco sarcástico el menor.

El mayor se dio la vuelta para hacer un poco de contacto visual con el chico y responderle—. Lo lamento mocoso, pero será mejor que vayas con tu mami.

— Mi mamá y mi papá se fueron hace dos días —comentó casual—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hastiado ya el hombre ignoró la pregunta y comenzó a caminar con los cadáveres al hombro hacía un callejón.

— ¡Respóndemeeee!

Quienes fueran los padres del mocoso, pensó, optaron por la mejor opción, o sea abandonarlo. Era ruidoso e infantil para la edad que se le veía, sin embargo podía ver en él una confianza de niños criados en el planeta azul del universo, así que supuso que sería humano.

— Mi nombre es Kazuma —habló sin remedio—, vivo con mi mamá, mi papá y muchas personas más.

— Niño, creo que no entiendes, pero soy un Yato, puedo matarte.

El mocoso comenzó a reírse a carcajadas dejando un poco descolocado al veterano, quien dejaba los cuerpos inertes en el suelo de forma bruta y sin ningún respeto a la muerte.

— Yo también soy un Yato, ossan —inmediatamente dijo esto el hombre de sombrilla verde se dio vuelta a confirmar lo dicho.

Kazuma se empezó a desatar su vendaje e hizo su típica coleta. Sus ojos azules penetraron en los negros del mayor, y su cabello rosa estaba atado en una coleta y su piel blanca estaba mostrándose.

Pero antes de decir algo el mocoso ya estaba encima de él golpeándolo como un loco. Él como adulto razonable se oponía a toda interacción conflictiva con el chico, era fuerte, mucho más que algunos de su propia raza por lo que tenía que evitar todo conflicto con él pues si el niño era así, imaginaba como sería el padre.

Aunque en los últimos tiempos ningún Yato era tan fuerte.

A menos qué…

— ¡Kazuma! —se escuchó un grito femenino y de forma repentina una mujer saltó sobre él golpeándolo hacía abajo— ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir buscando peleas así? Imagínate si te matan.

Tal como un niño regañado hizo un mohín con su labio inferior y vio como a lo lejos venía caminando su papá, pero al parecer no venía a defenderlo de la fuerza monstruosa de su madre solo se veía concentrado en comer un sándwich condenadamente gigante.

— Pero… este ossan no me hacía nada.

De un momento a otro Kagura miró al "ossan", sintió como su sangre se helaba, había logrado ocultar a Kazuma quince jodidos años de su padre y ahí estaban… todos reunidos.

El Umibōzu alzó una ceja de forma interrogante a su hija menor buscando una respuesta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se veía con ella y ahora se enteraba de que había tenido un hijo, de dudosa procedencia.

— Es mío —murmuró, vio como venía un golpe certero y empujó a su pequeño hacia atrás para que no lo golpease.

Estaba molesto, tanto como el día en que su hijo mayor se fue de casa, tanto como cuando su esposa murió, tanto como el día en que su pequeña le dijo que quería vivir en la Tierra con el samurái. No distinguía en quien estaba descargando su propia ira, ni que había hecho que se enfadara.

Aunque si se ponía a pensar el motivo era bastante lógico.

Ese niño no era humano.

Ese niño era idéntico a Kagura.

Un Yato, fuerte, inteligente y juguetón. Un conejito.

Un Yato como Kamui, idéntico a Kamui y sabía, aunque no lo quería admitir, hijo de Kamui.

Iba a golpear nuevamente pero algo se lo impidió, más bien alguien y eran dos. Frente a él dos copias exactas estaban deteniendo su ataque, tenían la misma mirada, la misma intención y eso le hacía perder más la razón, pero antes de que ambos pudieran hacer sus deseos realidad la mujer se puso de pie abrazando a su progenitor de la misma forma que hacía cuando pequeña.

— ¡Papi! —gritó—. Lo sentimos… solo sucedió, pero perdónalo, perdónalos.

Kankō suavizó su mirada y correspondió el abrazo de la pelirrosa. Entendió que no podía exigirles nada, después de todo él estaba el mayor tiempo ausente en la crianza de ambos y ninguno tuvo a un padre presente, aunque le costase tampoco una madre pues su esposa murió cuando ambos eran pequeños.

Igualmente, su recelo iba hacía su hijo mayor quien tenía un gusto hacia la sangre de su clan tan profundo que dentro de su mente no estaba mal. Obvio, no estaba mal, los antiguos de su clan muchas veces estaban con sus propios familiares para mantener la raza y la pureza, la primera mujer de Hōsen era su hermana; su madre había sido hermana de su padre. Sin embargo en su moral humanizada lo que hacían sus hijos estaba mal.

Aunque él había sido testigo del gran poder que tenía su nieto, de ese gran potencial que tenía, de su sonrisa y chispa juguetona, su capacidad de lucha y destreza, el mocoso era un gran guerrero.

— Tranquila, ya estoy mejor—posó una mano en la cabeza de la mujer—, estás tan grande.

— Y tú más calvo y viejo —comentó su hijo mayor que caminaba hacia ellos.

— Saliste de este viejo, así que espera unos años más y dile adiós a tu bella cabellera —se echó a reír mientras que veía la cara de desesperación en el hombre joven.

Kazuma corrió tan rápido como pudo y se puso delante de su mamá separándola del calvo. Dio su mirada más arisca y abrazó la abrazó.

— ¿Estás bien mami? ¿Puedo matar a ese horrible octogenario?

Kankō casi vomitó sangre luego de ese gran insulto, y tomó de la coleta al mocoso igual como lo hacía años atrás con Kamui al regañarlo o evitar que estuviera tan cerca de Kōka. La mujer se echó a reír viendo como el enano se movía de todas las formas posibles para soltarse del agarre.

En ese momento tomó en cuenta de que habían personas tan poderosas como su papá, tendría que sobre pasar a muchas personas para tener el tan anhelado poder.

— ¡Bien! —los tres adultos lo miraron—, primero derroto a Gin-jiichan, luego al calvo y por último papá.

Kamui caminó hasta él tomándole sus mejillas y se las estiró tan fuerte como pudo.

— Inténtalo mocoso.

— ¡Escúchame papá! Te voy a derrotar, y estarás orgulloso de mí.

El abuelo bajó al niño y miró a Kagura como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a muchos de sus problemas familiares, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que los otros dos se dieran cuenta de las miradas furtivas la pelirrosa tomó a su hijo abrazándolo fuerte.

— Tu papi está muy orgulloso de ti, Kazuma, más no lo puede estar.

Kamui se sonrojó inmediatamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su esposa quien le miró sonriente.

Después de mucho tiempo, Kankō se sentía tan ameno, tan cálido y tan a gusto, era como si su esposa estuviese allí con él viendo a sus dos hijos felices junto a su pequeño.

* * *

 **Ayy, tengo mucho nervio, cual primeriza, al subir esto. Okay, fue un ápice de aspiración que me ha dado. Ya practicamente cree mi universo alterno de Kazuma, pero bueeeno. Curiosidad: Jakadi es el nombre que le dimos a un planeta con mis compañeros de clases, dos letras de mi nombre están ahí. Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic so one-shot, y no me extrañen ni nada porque seguramente aparezca en seis u ocho meses, y eso. Espero sus reviews, se despide Maddo Onna-san, who is like a phoenix -like Marco from One Piece-**


End file.
